Le journal intime de Kyouya
by Simakai
Summary: Kyouya raconte ses journées dans son journal intime. Grooooooos délire d'une fanfickeuse passionnée de Host Club... TERMINÉ! 50 chapitres courts, c'est suffisant!
1. Chapter 1

Je me suis enfin décidée à écrire une fanfiction de Ouran High School Host Club! J'adore cet anime... Gaaaaaaaaah... bishiiiiiiiiiiiis...

Mais j'ai voulu faire différamment. Même si j'aime beaucoup le yaoi, je ne voulais pas en écrire pour cet anime. Les hosts existent pour le fanservice, point final (même si je cracherais pas sur des doujins avec Mori ou Nekozawa... gaaaaaaaaah...) Et comme je n'avais pas d'idée pour une histoire particulière, mais plein de trucs cons en tête, j'ai décidé de tous rassembler ces trucs cons sans en faire une véritable histoire.

Ceci est donc le journal intime/blogue de Kyouya. J'essaie d'en écrire une page à chaque jour, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible, en plus, Nowel approche... Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Les dates sont celles où je l'ai vraiment écrit (c'est plus facile pour conserver la chronologie véritable), et la météo et autres trucs peuvent correspondre à ce qui s'est passé de mon côté ce jour là (quand vous dites pas d'inspiration... c'est pas ma faute, c'est la fin de session!) mais c'est tout, les aventures sont bien celles du Host Club. Il y a des trucs délirants de mon côté, mais pas à ce point-là!

Pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, mon choix d'écrire le journal intime/blogue de Kyouya peut sembler surprenant: en effet, je méprise profondément Kyouya. Mais comme il ne lui arrive rien de particulier, n'a apparemment pas de clientes et passe son temps à écrire sur son carnet de notes, il est le plus approprié pour écrire les histoires des autres. Et ça me permet d'employer un ton ironique, chose que je fais plutôt rarement dans mes autres fics.

Bon, enfin, je m'excuse pour la longue intro, il n'y en aura plus, mais je tenais à bien m'expliquer avant que vous ne lisiez ce paquet de conneries!

* * *

Mercredi le 6 décembre 20XX

Journée ordinaire au Host Club.

Tamaki a passé une demi-heure à supplier Haruhi de porter l'uniforme féminin de l'école. Il a finalement abandonné quand les premières clientes sont arrivées, mais il a juré d'avoir sa revanche. On verra bien ce que ça donnera ; j'ai l'impression qu'Haruhi va gagner ce combat acharné. En tout cas, pour l'instant, elle mène 1-0.

Honey a essayé de partager son gâteau aux fraises avec Mori. Celui-ci a réussi à s'en sortir sans même prononcer un mot. J'admire son talent pour l'esquive. Il faudrait peut-être que je prenne quelques leçons de kendo avec lui, ça pourrait être efficace contre Tamaki…

Haruhi a eu deux nouvelles clientes, aujourd'hui. Elles ont tout fait pour essayer de lui arracher le secret de sa peau douce, sans l'écouter leur dire qu'elle se contentait d'une hygiène normale. Il faut dire que ces deux pauvres filles semblaient être des cas désespérés. Je leur ai discrètement donné l'adresse d'un dermatologue du meilleur hôpital de ma famille ; l'une des filles était l'enfant aîné du PDG de la plus grosse compagnie de production cinématographique de Hong Kong. Ça peut toujours servir.

Les jumeaux étaient plutôt tranquilles aujourd'hui. Je dois me tenir sur mes gardes, ils préparent certainement quelque chose.

À la maison, rien de spécial. Comme d'habitude, la moitié de mes vêtements traînait par terre dans ma chambre. Combien de fois devrai-je dire à ma sœur de laisser tomber ? C'est déjà 284 à 3 pour les tiroirs.

Ranka m'a passé un coup de fil en soirée, mais j'ai décliné son invitation pour aller prendre le thé à son bar. J'ai prétexté que les examens qui approchent prennent trop de mon temps, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux.

Je suis fatigué, vivement demain.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeudi le 7 décembre 20XX

Journée normale au Host Club.

Aujourd'hui, Tamaki a décidé que nous allions passer ce week-end à la montagne puisqu'il semble ne pas y avoir assez de neige à son goût en ville. Haruhi a essayé d'objecter qu'elle devait préparer ses examens, mais notre « roi » n'a rien voulu entendre, comme d'habitude. J'ai proposé ma villa au mont Fuji, et j'ai déjà fait toute la publicité nécessaire auprès des clientes. Ce « voyage d'affaires » du host Club devrait nous rapporter une contribution monétaire assez substantielle pour survivre à d'autres caprices enfantins de Tamaki…

La consommation de gâteaux de Honey ne cesse d'augmenter, ces derniers temps. Je me demande s'il n'essaie pas de compenser quelque chose, celui-là…

Les jumeaux n'ont pas cessé de se plaindre du temps froid qui nous force à porter des manteaux et qui empêchent les clientes de pouvoir bien admirer nos corps sublimes. Ils ont entre autres fait remarquer (joignant évidemment l'exemple à la parole, à quel point il est difficile pour eux de se livrer à leurs attouchements incestueux en portant un manteau, une tuque, un foulard et des gants. Effectivement, la question vaut la peine qu'on s'y attarde.

J'ai demandé à Mori s'il ne pourrait pas me donner une ou deux leçons de kendo, mais il a refusé (en fait, il a hoché la tête une fois de la droite vers la gauche, en général, chez lui, ça veut dire non…) Je suppose qu'il serait difficile pour lui « d'expliquer » un mouvement…

285 à 3 pour les tiroirs. Ma sœur n'a abandonné le combat qu'au beau milieu de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Comme j'ai enfin fini l'école, je vais pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps à écrire... mais d'ici Nowel, je ne promets rien. Mais passé cette fête, ça devrait bien aller.

Merci à mes revieweuses!

* * *

Dimanche le 10 décembre 20XX

Week-end catastrophique pour le Host Club. N'empêche que ça aurait pu être pire.

Tout a commencé quand Tamaki a voulu aller skier. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais skié de sa vie, comme la plupart d'entre nous. Seules quelques clientes et, chose surprenante, Renge et Mori, avaient déjà skié. Renge s'est donc chargée de nous enseigner à tous comment skier, aidée par Mori qui se contentait de pousser quelques « Hm. » et « Ah. » à l'occasion.

La leçon de Renge s'est avérée chaotique. À part donner plusieurs coups, puisque son éducation est de type spartiate, dont Tamaki a été la victime principale, elle n'a pas appris grand-chose à personne. Dès la première pente, Kaoru s'est foulé la cheville. Hikaru l'a évidemment ramené au chalet et l'a soigné lui-même. Je ne sais pas si cette foulure était vraie ou fausse, mais ils ont réussi à monopoliser l'attention des clientes pendant une bonne partie de la journée.

Pendant le théâtre des jumeaux, Mori, Honey et Haruhi sont allés skier. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais ils sont revenus complètement couverts de neige, si bien que Honey est complètement enrhumé et Haruhi se mouche aussi de temps en temps. Heureusement, les clientes adorent prendre soin des hôtes quand ils sont malades, surtout Honey ! Mori a commencé à broyer du noir, et j'ai même cru qu'il allait s'auto-mutiler, par culpabilité. Je lui ai fourni cinquante des soldats de la police privée de ma famille pour le calmer.

Tamaki, déstabilisé du manque d'attention sur sa petite personne, est sombrement resté dans un coin. Au moins, on ramène une bonne provision de champignons…

Durant la nuit, nous avons été harcelés par des clientes qui avaient _supposément_ fait des cauchemars et qui avaient _supposément_ besoin de réconfort pour se rendormir. J'ai cru que les verrous de ma porte allaient céder…

À cause des malades et blessés, nous sommes rentrés tôt le lendemain. J'espère que Honey et Kaoru seront à l'école demain… Au moins, j'ai pu passer mon dimanche à étudier tranquillement : les examens commencent demain.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercredi le 13 décembre 20XX

Journée tranquille pour le Host Club. Ces derniers temps, nous avons moins de clientes, et c'est probablement mieux ainsi, puisque les examens ont cours. J'ai même surpris les jumeaux en train d'étudier tranquillement ! Mais cet état a quand même ses avantages : beaucoup de clientes nous demandent de les aider dans leurs études. C'est quand même moins cher et moins extravagant qu'un voyage d'affaires aux Antilles…

Évidemment, Tamaki s'est chargé des leçons de français, qu'il entreprend de manière très personnelle. Je ne sais pas si nos clientes progressent vraiment, mais même si je ne comprends pas très bien le français, les conversations ne semblent pas vraiment changer du registre habituel. Très peu intéressant.

Les jumeaux, eux, ont proposé de donner quelques cours d'anatomie. Haruhi, à force de claques, à changé l'orientation du cours pour la biologie moléculaire. Ils n'ont pas l'air bien contents…

Honey se charge des leçons d'anglais (« Oh, so cute ! So nice ! ») et il ne se débrouille pas mal. Mori, lui dirige un atelier de lecture, c'est-à-dire qu'il lit entouré de clientes qui prennent le thé et admirent son joli visage sérieux… et lisent aussi de temps à autres.

Les leçons de maths d'Haruhi sont cependant les plus populaires. Décidément, cette petite est douée…

Personnellement, j'ai révisé le japonais ancien avec quelques clientes. Pour une fois, moi aussi j'ai eu beaucoup de succès. Ça doit être à cause des lunettes qui me donnent l'air intellectuel… je ne vois pas d'autre explication, car je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé.

Je n'arrive plus vraiment à réviser à la maison, alors c'est bien que je puisse profiter du Host Club pour étudier. Nous allons à des soirées de Noël, ou bien nous en recevons… et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter d'ici le jour de l'an. Il va falloir que je me surveille, je n'ai pas envie de prendre du poids… mais tous ces plats de réception sont si gras…

Je supporte de moins en moins bien la compagnie de mes deux frères, mais ça va mieux avec ma sœur. Comme elle doit se préparer pour les réceptions, elle ne passe pas son temps à jouer dans mes tiroirs. Ça me soulage grandement. Il va falloir qu'elle se trouve un prétendant bientôt, elle a quand même 24 ans…


	5. Chapter 5

Dimanche le 17 décembre 20XX

Moi qui croyais être libre (du moins, un peu moins occupé) après le dernier examen de vendredi ! Il faut croire que je me suis lourdement trompé dans mes prévisions, mais il faut aussi dire que ce _cher_ Tamaki défie toutes les prévisions et même tout la logique du monde.

Ça a commencé hier quand ce _CHER _Tamaki a débarqué dans ma chambre à six heures du matin. Du moins en ai-je le vague souvenir. Quand j'ai vraiment eu conscience de la situation, ma montre affichait neuf heures et j'étais assis sur le banc d'un stade de base-ball vide. Tamaki, à ma droite, un hot-dog en bouche, m'a expliqué qu'il avait envie de voir le niveau des joueurs japonais ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Après l'avoir massacré à coups de batte de base-ball et m'être excusé auprès des joueurs qui s'entraînaient là pour le bris de matériel que j'avais causé, je retournai chez moi dans un taxi ordinaire. J'avais un peu d'argent sur moi – heureusement ! – mais pas mon téléphone portable…

Pendant la soirée donnée par une des compagnies affiliées à celle de mon père, je revis Tamaki. Apparemment, les Suou avaient aussi été invités. Il s'est excusé du kidnapping du matin, mais il s,est plaint de mon égoïsme : « Pour une fois qu'on pouvait être juste tous les deux, comme avant le Host Club, entre amis ! » m'a-t-il dit. Comme nous étions en public, j'ai gardé mon calme et je lui ai expliqué qu'il aurait _peut-être_ dû me demander mon avis dans cette histoire… (Et accessoirement, je lui ai aussi expliqué que le base-ball est un sport d'été et qu'on ne pouvait rien y changer…)

Aujourd'hui, la journée était calme alors j'ai emballé les cadeaux pour ma famille (ceux pour mes amis et nombreuses connaissances sont déjà faits). Quelques diamants énormes pour ma mère et ma sœur (facile à envelopper) et quelques voitures pour mon père et mes frères (moins évident).

Il y a encore un bal ce soir. J'en ai assez d'entendre toujours les mêmes cantiques, mais bon, vivement le 25.


	6. Chapter 6 pour vrai

J'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse!!! Là je dois tout bousculer... désolée!

* * *

Mardi le 19 décembre 20XX

Journée turbulente chez moi.

J'ai reçu le cadeau de Noël que les jumeaux m'ont fait livrer, aujourd'hui. La grosse boîte qui bougeait toute seule et grognait ne m'inspirant guère, j'ai donc décidé de la faire ouvrir par quelques uns des membres de la police privée de ma famille dans un coin reculé et peu aménagé du jardin.

Je me demande ce qui leur est passé par la tête de m'offrir un gorille. Vraiment. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'ont pas fait le même cadeau à Haruhi.

Après avoir amadoué l'animal avec une cargaison de bananes, nous l'avons remis dans sa boîte et nous l'avons envoyé dans un centre vétérinaire universitaire spécialisé dans les primates. Ils ont pu déterminer que c'était un gorille à dos argenté, une espèce assez rare et, selon eux, magnifique. J'ai décidé d'en faire don au professeur le plus spécialiste et le plus diplômé de l'université. Je crois qu'il aurait pu baiser mes souliers tant il avait de gratitude.

Puis j'ai dû revenir chez moi en vitesse avant que mon père ne revienne de son travail pour superviser les travaux de réparation du jardin. Heureusement, le gorille n'a pas fait trop de dégâts : il a seulement brisé quelques statues d'un ou deux millions de yens. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Lors du bal donné cette soirée-là, je suis resté le plus silencieux possible. J'étais encore plutôt énervé. Heureusement que les Hitachiin n'étaient pas là…

Note : au lieu de leur envoyer une sélection de vêtements de marque, comme je l'avais prévu, je vais plutôt leur envoyer une cargaison de bananes pour Noël…


	7. Chapter 6

Joyeux Nowel à tous!! Désolée de ne pas updater très souvent, mais vous savez, le temps des Fêtes m'a beaucoup occupée. Dès que l'école recommencera, ça devrait être mieux!

* * *

Mardi le 26 décembre 20XX

Noël relativement calme. Car tout est relatif.

J'ai reçu la plupart des cadeaux habituels de la part d'un peu tout le monde. Surtout des stylos de marque. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours besoin de nouveaux stylos, mais ça manque d'originalité… j'en suis maintenant à 258 plumes et stylos de toutes les couleurs. J'ai aussi eu quelques autres babioles comme une voiture, une villa aux Bermudes et quelques tableaux de Van Gogh…

J'ai été très surpris lorsque Haruhi est venue elle-même à la porte pour me donner son cadeau. Elle m'a baratiné quelques petites choses à propos du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner des trucs chers mais que comme c'est l'intention qui compte elle venait les porter elle-même, quelque chose comme ça… Comme elle était un peu rouge, c'était plutôt mignon. Je l'ai donc invitée à venir prendre un thé avec moi, justement j'avais une heure de libre devant moi, chose très rare pour la journée de Noël.

Haruhi a donc rencontré ma sœur. Mon père et mes frères n'étaient pas là, étant partis à une réception pour la Compagnie. D'ailleurs, heureusement que ma sœur était là sinon cela aurait été un moment plutôt gênant. Haruhi m'a donné son cadeau, toute rouge. C'était un joli papier à lettres. Elle m'a aussi remercié pour mon cadeau qu'elle a reçu dans la matinée : quelques CD que son père m'a dit qu'elle voulait depuis un certain temps. Je crois que trop lui donner aurait été… inapproprié.

Tout allait plutôt bien (Haruhi et ma sœur discutant du temps des Fêtes en buvant tranquillement du thé) quand soudain un bruit s'est fait entendre par la cheminée. En allant voir, quelque chose est tombé en plein dans le foyer, faisant un nuage de cendre et de poussière dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'ai entendu le toussotement, j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait. Cette chose rouge à barbe blanche que je commençais à apercevoir à travers le nuage de poussière n'était PAS le Père Noël. C'était TAMAKI déguisé en Père Noël.

Après l'avoir séparé de Haruhi à qui il faisait un calin qui lui étendait plein de suie noire sur ses vêtements, je l'ai fait botter hors de chez moi. Il a quand même eu le temps de nous laisser nos cadeaux : surtout des vêtements. (Il a quand même eu la présence d'esprit de les mettre dans des emballages étanches.) Évidemment, ceux d'Haruhi étaient bien plus beaux que les miens… je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien la voir dans l'une ou l'autre de ces robes… mais d'après son expression, elle ne les mettra probablement jamais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle les jettera, ça serait du gaspillage… et puis après tout, c'est un cadeau de Noël…

Le reste de la journée, après son départ (je lui ai prêté une voiture avec le chauffeur pour rapporter les robes de Tamaki) s'est passé de façon normale. La famille et les amis de ma famille ont été plutôt gentils avec moi. Que d'hypocrisie, mais rien n'a éclaté.

Je suis plutôt fatigué. J'ai hâte de revenir à l'école.


	8. Chapter 7

Mardi le 2 janvier 20XX

Un début d'année mouvementé.

Je croyais pourtant que je serais tranquille : réunion de la Compagnie, actionnaires réunis, souper ennuyeux, profits annoncés avec applaudissements… C'était avant que je ne remarque que les Suou faisaient partie des invités.

Évidemment, dès qu'il m'a vu, Tamaki m'a sauté sur le dos en me demandant où je m'étais caché durant tout ce temps. Heureusement pour moi (car j'étais sur le point de mourir étouffé) sa grand-mère est apparue dans les environs et il s'est calmé. Le regard dégoûté qu'elle lui a jeté aurait suffi pour contrer le réchauffement climatique au pôle Nord, je crois… Enfin, il avait presque l'air d'un humain normal.

Si ça n'avait été que de Tamaki, tout aurait pu aller bien. Malheureusement, plusieurs clientes du Host Club se trouvaient aussi à la fête. Voyant l'attroupement autour de nous, mon père a décidé de nous laisser une pièce séparée. Pas question pour lui que mes activités parascolaires soient trop bien connues.

Malheureusement (et j'insiste, malheureusement), comme c'était le nouvel an, on a laissé du champagne à notre disposition. Tamaki dans son état normal, c'est déjà pas très beau à voir, mais Tamaki soûl… j'en ai encore des frissons à l'échine rien que d'y penser. Évidemment, MOI, je ne suis pas du genre à perdre l'esprit, même avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang. J'ai tant horreur de perdre le contrôle de la situation…

Mais je n'ai pas pu contrôler les choses comme je le voulais. Et je me suis retrouvé, on ne sait comment, à jouer à la bouteille avec Tamaki et toutes les filles. Elles criaient une octave plus haute que d'habitude, j'ai eu mal à la tête.

Ça ne se passait pas trop mal, au début. Les filles ne tombaient que sur d'autres filles, et elles s'embrassaient sur les joues, c'était mignon de les voir rougir. Mais quand ce fut à mon tour de tourner la bouteille (je soutiens qu'on m'a forcé, dois-je toujours préciser), le destin a décidé que le goulot s'arrêterait devant Tamaki.

Là, la situation est devenue incontrôlable. Les filles, hystériques, nous ont poussés l'un sur l'autre pour que nous nous embrassions en bonne et due forme. Et Tamaki, complètement ivre, avait l'air d'approuver la chose et il me tendait ses lèvres. Et finalement, à cause d'une poussée un peu plus vigoureuse que les autres, mes lèvres se sont retrouvées sur les siennes.

Je dois avouer que ce ne sont que des lèvres, que ce n'est rien de bien terrible, et puis Tamaki est un ami proche et comme nous sommes deux hommes, ça n'a pas de signification, mais les hurlements qui ont suivi étaient si forts que j'en suis encore sourd… et puis mon père a voulu me sermonner à cause du tapage et de la débauche, mais quand il a vu que je n'entendais rien de ce qu'il disait il m'a rapatrié dans ma chambre avec quelques médecins…

Ça devrait passer, selon ce qu'il a affirmé. Et au moins, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu droit à du repos au lit. Aucune visite n'a été permise, heureusement. Enfin la paix.

* * *

"et comme nous sommes deux hommes, ça n'a pas de signification" 

Et là toutes les fans de yaoi et de shonen-ai se lèvent en bloc et gueulent: OUI, ÇA A UNE SIGNIFICATION!

Mais pas dans ma fic. Désolée! XD


	9. Chapter 8

Désolée du retard! Je devrais poster plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant, mes problèmes d'inernet sont finis!

* * *

Mercredi le 3 janvier 20XX

Je n'ai rien entendu aujourd'hui non plus. Malheureusement.

Tout le Host Club est venu pour me voir et (je suppose, ne pouvant les entendre) me souhaiter une bonne convalescence. L'air compatissant de Haruhi me tapait spécialement sur les nerfs, encore plus que les accolades répétées de Honey…

J'aurais voulu qu'ils partent rapidement, mais au lieu de ça, Tamaki a décidé que puisque le Host Club était réuni, nous devions préparer le prochain trimestre et les activités qui auraient cours à ce moment. Je l'ai vu exhiber quelques tableaux dont les graphiques ne faisaient aucun sens (du moins du point de vue mathématique ou statistique, mais du point de vue Tamakien je suppose que cela en avait un…), présenter des guides de voyage et des catalogues de costumes tous plus variés et extravagants les uns que les autres…

Certains cosplays me semblent vraiment douteux… et je crois qu'ils seraient même douteux au goût de Renge ! Celui de Gundam Seed entre autres… j'en frissonne encore. Mais certains paraissaient très bien. Les trucs gothiques, je crois que ça serait très bien. On aurait dû y penser l'Halloween dernier.

Donc, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils ont dit que je ne pouvais pas entendre, mais il est certain que MOI je vais avoir mon mot à dire concernant le budget. Déjà qu'au trimestre dernier nous étions à la limite… Tamaki ne veut toujours rien comprendre.

Tout le monde semblait un peu fatigué, à part Tamaki, toujours increvable. Mori n'a pas arrêté de bailler et Honey a commencé à sucer son pouce…

Vivement que l'école recommence ! Vivement lundi !


	10. Chapter 9

Samedi le 6 janvier 20XX

Cette semaine, j'ai pu me reposer et j'ai graduellement retrouvé mes facultés auditives. Heureusement. Les cris des fangirls sont terribles, mais tout de même pas au point de me rendre vraiment sourd…

J'ai refusé de recevoir des visites de Tamaki, mais les autres membres du Host Club sont venus me voir. Haruhi a même enfilé une petite robe mauve quand elle est venue me voir hier. 1 à 1.

J'ai reçu des tonnes et des tonnes de fleurs de la part de tout mon entourage. Seul Honey m'a offert des gâteaux. Je n'aime pas les gâteaux, mais j'imagine que c'est une grande preuve d'amitié venant de sa part… alors, dans le même « esprit d'amitié », j'en ai « partagé » la plupart avec lui. Autrement dit, je prenais une bouchée de chaque gâteau et il engouffrait le reste.

Je reste persuadé que Honey souffre d'un problème hormonal sérieux. Enfin, en ce moment, ce n'est peut-être pas un problème, mais ce n'est tout de même pas normal de pouvoir manger autant de sucreries sans grossir, et de rester aussi petit malgré son âge, où il devrait pourtant être en pleine période de croissance…

Peut-être que ça va le rattraper quand il sera plus vieux… et qu'il va devenir une petite boule de graisse sur deux pattes, incapable de se mouvoir par lui-même…

Je crois que je garderai éternellement en moi l'image de Mori me tendant son énorme bouquet de fleurs, sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air si sérieux (oui, encore plus que d'habitude) que c'en était troublant. Il faut croire qu'il sait se faire du souci pour d'autres personnes que pour Honey, maintenant…

Et enfin, à ma grande surprise, Nekozawa est venu me voir. Il m'a donné quelques charmes magiques qui empestaient l'encens et deux petites statues de bois en forme de chat. Il m'a expliqué que ça avait été très difficile pour lui de produire une magie positive et qu'il ne pouvait pas garantir les résultats, mais qu'étant donné que c'était une commande de Tamaki, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Décidément, celui-là…

J'ai très hâte que l'école recommence. Vivement lundi.


	11. Chapter 10

Lundi le 8 janvier 20XX

Rentrée des classes plutôt tranquille pour le Host Club.

Nous avons reçu nos clientes avec un peu plus de pétales de roses que d'habitude, mais dans nos simples ensembles scolaires. Ce n'était pas la peine de trop en faire pour la première journée, il ne faudrait pas effrayer les nouvelles clientes potentielles.

La journée a tout de même été chargée. Tamaki a reçu tant de demandes qu'il ne pouvait passer que cinq minutes par cliente. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, il est tout de même parvenu à créer ce « moment magique princier et merveilleux noyé dans les pétales de fleurs et les bulles de couleur pastel de parfait manga shoujo » qui fait sa marque de commerce et lui assure une clientèle fidèle avec les joues bien rouges…

Il a suffi que Mori murmure « Mitsukuni » d'un air surpris quand celui-ci est monté sur ses genoux pour lui faire manger une fraise de son shortcake pour que leurs clientes craquent, encore une fois, pour eux. Je crois même que Mori a rougi très très légèrement quand Honey lui a mis cette fameuse fraise dans la bouche. Décidément, quand il s'exprime un peu, il devient très populaire, celui-là…

Les jumeaux ont enchaîné leur numéro habituel de petites maladresses justifiant des moments « d'amour fraternel » pour s'en consoler. Encore là il y avait beaucoup de pétales de fleurs un peu partout… pauvres concierges.

Haruhi et moi avons accueilli les nouvelles clientes : j'expliquais le fonctionnement du Host Club tandis que Haruhi souriait et assurait le service. Je ne crois pas leur avoir fait trop peur, j'ai fait bien attention à ma tenue et à mes manières… mais j'ai toujours autant de difficultés à avoir un sourire aussi sincère que celui des autres.

La rentrée nous occupe tous beaucoup. J'en suis heureux.


	12. Chapter 12

Oui, chapitre 12!!! Pas de 11! J'ai eu un léger problème, j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre 6!!! Résultat: tout devrait être décalé... mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ceux qui veulent lire le vrai chapitre 6 n'ont qu'à aller voir dans la sélection des chapitres, je l'ai noté de façon évidente, sinon, rien d'essentiel n'est vraiment perdu, alors...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mardi le 9 janvier 20XX

Journée à peu près normale au Host Club.

Nous nous serions bien contentés d'une petite journée tranquille pour ne pas trop nous fatiguer – après tout, le retour en classe est éprouvant pour tout le monde. Malheureusement, Renge, notre _chère_ manager, ne voyait pas les choses du même œil.

Tout de suite après son arrivée tonitruante (mais où est donc le puissant moteur ?) elle s'est mise à nous taper sur le crâne avec un éventail surdimensionné en nous criant que nous étions tous « tièdes ». Quand elle est en mode « méduse », décidément, elle est impossible à calmer… peut-être qu'avec un peu de viande crue… nan. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie en claquant la porte et en nous traitant de nuls, nous avons enfin pu accueillir les clientes. À partir de ce moment, tout s'est passé comme d'habitude.

Ce soir, j'ai été contacté par Ranka-chan. Il pleurnichait au téléphone parce que Haruhi ne lui raconte rien à propos de son retour à l'école. Je l'ai rassuré de mon mieux – je ne suis pas particulièrement au courant des activités d'Haruhi, mais si je ne l'avais pas rassuré, il aurait fait un de ces crises… je n'avais pas envie de le ramasser à la petite cuiller à travers un téléphone. C'est loin d'être ma spécialité.

291 à 3 pour les tiroirs. Ma sœur n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre du fait qu'on m'ait offert autant de vêtements. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'une autre armoire… je vais laisser ma sœur me l'ffrir, tiens.

Je suis heureux de ne pas encore avoir de devoirs. Vivement demain !


	13. Chapter 13

Mercredi le 10 janvier 20XX

Journée faste pour le Host Club. Après tout, même les fous ont leur utilité.

Renge est venue me voir ce matin, les bras pleins de petits cahiers de couleur, un large sourire vaguement maniaque aux lèvres, un vruit de moteur puissant étouffant tous les autres sons de la salle de musique #3. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait passé tout son congé des Fêtes à tenter de trouver une façon de nous rendre moins « tièdes » (en tant que manager bien professionnelle et fangirl obsessionnelle, évidemment) ce qui explique peut-être sa crise de nerfs d'hier… Mais tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire, fut de dessiner des doujinshis.

Elle étala donc ses bandes dessinées devant moi. Ses dessins étaient étonnamment bons, et les scénarios étaient amusants. Et heureusement, elle n'a pas mis de situation trop yaoi ou ecchi… bref, pour une fois, Renge s'est arrêtée aux limites du raisonnable, au milieu de sa folie. J'ai donc accepté qu'ils soient distribués aux clientes du Host Club, à condition que le club reçoive un certain profit.

Succès instantanné. Tous les exemplaires se sont vendus en deux heures trente-sept minutes cinquante-deux secondes. Profits record.

Vraiment, c'était une belle journée…


	14. Chapter 14

Jeudi le 11 janvier 20XX

Journée bien remplie pour le Host Club.

Toutes les clientes ayant acheté les doujinshis hier ont insisté pour que nous jouions quelques scènes tirées de ces histoires. Évidemment, comme ces histoires sont tout droit sorties de l'imagination de fangirl à l'eau de rose de Renge, nous avons abusé de fonds de décor pastel et de pétales de roses rouges… ah décidément, les décorateurs ont un de ces boulots…

Ça m'a fait penser que jouer ces scènes ainsi, en tant que « rôle » et non en tant qu'hôte, semble être une nouvelle activité, plutôt rentable d'ailleurs. J'en ai parlé à Tamaki ce soir, et il m'a dit qu'il y avait pensé (car apparemment il lui arrive de penser de temps en temps), mais que montrer un spectacle pour nos clientes serait un peu copier le Zuka Club du collège de Lobelia, et qu'il s'y refuse. Monsieur a sa fierté, surtout devant Beni-Bara, on dirait…

Au fond, c'est probablement mieux ainsi. Haruhi aurait certainement gâché le spectacle avec son manque absolu de qualités artistiques…

Mon père m'a fait un discours fort ennuyeux et prolongé à propos de mon implication scolaire, du fait que j'ai grandement intérêt à continuer d'avoir les meilleures notes, faire mieux que mon mieux, et ainsi de suite. Je n'ai pu m'échapper pour aller faire mes devoirs qu'au bout d'une heure vingt minutes… quelle perte de temps inutile !

291 à 4. Ma sœur m'a offert une nouvelle armoire pour ranger mes nouveaux vêtements. Et elle a réussi à tout entasser elle-même. Par contre, j'ai plutôt peur pour l'état des vêtements…


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, ici commence mon gros délire. (Non, pas taper.)

* * *

15. Mardi le 16 janvier 20XX

Après un week-end tranquille, drame au Host Club.

Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude, ou presque : Tamaki faisait le prince bien charmant, Haruhi servait le thé et les jumeaux se faisaient des mamours. Mori et Honey avaient un peu de retard, mais je supposais que ce n'était dû qu'au cours de kendo de Mori ou bien un cours un peu plus long à cause d'un professeur-escargot, rien de grave.

Je me trompais lourdement. Mais qui aurait pu prédire un tel drame ?

Honey est arrivé au Club en pleurant, suivi par un Mori à l'air désabusé. Entre ses gémissements, sanglots, larmes, hoquets et soupirs, Honey a fini par nous faire comprendre qu'Usa-chan avait disparu. Il n'était nulle part chez lui et il était introuvable dans sa classe.

Après que Tamaki eut fait ingurgiter une trentaine de gâteaux complets au pauvre Honey, pour le réconforter un peu, il ordonna une recherche à travers toute l'école. Toutes nos clientes, par solidarité, se joignirent à nous. Malheureusement, nos recherches demeurèrent infructueuses, et à part la découverte d'une crypte secrète obscure au sous-sol, d'un passage secret vers Osaka par navette souterraine dans un jardin éloigné et d'un coffre aux trésors italien datant du Moyen-Âge, nous n'avons rien trouvé de bien intéressant.

Finalement, nous avons dû reconduire Honey en larmes chez lui. J'ai ordonné aux serviteurs de sa maison de recommencer leurs recherches. Malheureusement, Yatsuchika, le frère de Honey, a refusé de collaborer avec nous ou de nous prêter quelques membres du dôjô pour nous aider.

Il faudra vraiment trouver Usa-chan. La survie du Host Club en dépend.


	16. Chapter 16

Mercredi le 17 janvier 20XX

Le drame d'hier a pris des proportions inattendues.

En arrivant au Host Club, Tamaki et moi avons trouvé une enveloppe par terre. (Tamaki a glissé dessus malgré la flèche orange qui clignotait et bippait au-dessus.) Elle était rose clair et dégageait un suspect parfum de fleurs… Nous l'avons ouverte une fois tout le monde arrivé.

C'était une lettre du Zuka Club de Lobelia. Il était écrit, d'une écriture fort élégante, qu'elles avaient kidnappé Usa-Chan, qu'elles le tenaient en otage et qu'elles ne le rendraient qu'en échange d'Haruhi.

Honey, retenant ses larmes, a fait un calin à Haruhi et a affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter un procédé aussi bas et qu'il se passerait d'Usa-chan plutôt d'elle. Une jolie déclaration, je dois avouer. Puis Mori a posé une main sur la tête de Honey et lui a promis de récupérer son Usa-chan, coûte que coûte. (Tiens, une phrase complète ! S'il y avait eu des clientes présentes, elles auraient hurlé de joie…)

Nous avons donc passé la journée à échafauder un plan, tout à fait absurde selon moi. C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse les jumeaux exprimer toutes leurs idées… mais ça pourrait marcher. Même Ranka-chan nous a assuré sa collaboration.

L'opération de sauvetage d'Usa-chan aura donc lieu demain matin. Avec les cours, les devoirs et les obligations familiales, c'est le laps de temps le plus court que nous ayons obtenu.

Décidément, ces filles de Lobelia ne nous apportent que des tracas… j'en ai assez que ma planification parfaite du host Club soit dérangée par ce genre de bêtises…


	17. Chapter 17

Long chapitre, je sais.

Et OUI, c'est normal si vous y voyez une LÉGÈRE allusion à Mission Impossible...

* * *

Jeudi le 18 janvier 20XX

Conclusion épique aux événements de la semaine.

5h00 : L'opération « Sauvetage d'Usa-chan » a commencé, sans moi. Si Honey a accepté de se lever à une heure aussi impossible pour sa peluche, moi j'en suis incapable.

Ils se sont donc tous réunis chez Haruhi, où la première étape du plan a eu lieu : le déguisement. Ranka-chan a accepté de travestir Kaoru – disant que puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, il voulait que ce soit bien fait pour faire honneur à sa profession, et donc qu'il voulait le faire lui-même. Ainsi, Kaoru et Haruhi ont enfilé l'uniforme du collège Lobelia, Kaoru devant protéger Haruhi si jamais un problème devait survenir lors de son infiltration.

Pendant ce temps, les autres étudiaient le plan complet du collège Lobelia que je leurs ai trouvé hier en piratant l'ordinateur central de l'établissement, ainsi que l'horaire des trois membres du Zuka Club.

8h00 : J'ai enfin consenti à Tamaki de me lever, et tout le Host Club s'est dirigé vers Lobelia.

9h00 : Début des cours à Lobelia. Après que Hikaru lui ait fait quelques adieux déchirants, Kaoru a infiltré la bibliothèque du collège sans aucune difficulté. Il a ainsi pu surveiller Beni-Bara de loin, puisqu'elle s'y trouvait aussi.

10h10 : Pause du matin. Les filles du Zuka Club se sont rendues à leur local, poursuivies par leur horde de fans hystériques. L'étape la plus difficile de notre plan de sauvetage a alors eu lieu.

Profitant des cris stridents des fangirls du Zuka Club, je me suis introduit dans les conduits d'aération sans me faire remarquer, accompagné par Mori et Honey, qui a affronté sa peur des endroits confinés et obscurs. Tamaki a refermé la grille derrière nous. Nous avons progressé ainsi dans les conduits jusqu'au-dessus du local du Zuka Club. Usa-chan s'y trouvait, sur un piédestal au milieu de la pièce, comme dans nos prédictions.

C'est alors qu'Haruhi est entrée dans la pièce. Évidemment, les trois filles se sont jetées sur elle comme des fauves affamés, mais elle a bien tenu le choc. Après une longue discussion où Haruhi se proposa de trouver un compromis, ce que Beni-Bara refusa, elle leur suggéra d'en parler sur un terrain neutre, les jardins. Les filles acceptèrent, et ainsi Haruhi put les entraîner hors du local.

10h33 : Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière elles, le système d'alarme mis en place pour protéger Usa-chan s'activa. Je branchai mon portable sur un fil du système électrique de l'école, et je pus ainsi pirater le système d'alarme. Ainsi, les lasers qui sillonnaient le local s'éteignirent. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu désactiver les capteurs sensibles sur le plancher ; ils devaient être branchés sur un système électrique indépendant… Mais cela n'avait pas trop d'importance.

Mori attacha une corde à la taille de Honey, puis il enleva la grille d'aération au-dessus d'Usa-chan, et il fit lentement descendre Honey. Celui-ci dut, avec mes instructions, désactiver les capteurs et pirater le mot de passe qui lui permettrait de récupérer son Usa-chan.

Nous avons beaucoup stressé quand Hikaru (déguisé en buisson pour surveiller le jardin) nous a contactés par radio pour nous prévenir que les filles quittaient le jardin, et encore plus quand Kaoru nous avertis qu'elles revenaient bel et bien au local, mais Honey a finalement réussi à désactiver toutes les barrière électroniques et à récupérer son Usa-chan, et Mori l,a fait remonter juste à temps. La grille d'aération s'est refermée au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait.

10h51 : Tamaki est alors intervenu, monté sur un cheval blanc (ce détail n'était pas dans le plan initial, je suppose que ce n'est qu'une excentricité de son cru) pour arracher triomphalement Haruhi des griffes des trois filles du Zuka Club. Je n'ai pas vu toute la scène de fuite, puisque je rampais dans les conduits afin d'enfin en sortir, mais lorsque nous nous sommes tous réunis à la grille de sortie du collège, il avait quelques bosses sur le crâne et le cheval, ainsi que Haruhi, étaient furieux. Morale de l'histoire : cheveux, jeunes filles et écoles ne s'accordent pas bien du tout.

12h00 : Le Host Club était de retour à Ouran. L'opération de sauvetage était un succès, et nous avons célébré le retour d'Usa-chan avec les clientes ravies.

Bref, c'était une journée exténuante, et mon père m'a sermonné pour avoir manqué mes cours du matin. Je ne referai plus jamais ce genre de bêtises. JURÉ.


	18. Chapter 18

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser du FF7!!! Désolée!!! Si vous connaissez pas... soyez maudits - euh non, mais bon je vous conseille au moins le film... et surtout le jeu!

* * *

Lundi le 22 janvier 20XX

Premier cosplay de l'année au Host Club.

Comme le film Advent Children, basé sur le jeu vidéo Final Fantasy VII, a eu beaucoup de succès dernièrement, Renge nous a suppliés de cosplayer les personnages du film. Avant qu'elle ne devienne violente, nous avons décidé d'accepter.

Tamaki a eu pas mal de succès en tant que Cloud. Il a fallu trois pots de gel pour bien faire tenir ses cheveux, et ils étaient devenus tellement durs que j'avais peur qu'il crève les yeux d'une cliente qui se serait approche de trop près. Finalement, à part casser quelques bibelots qui traînaient à force de trimballer son épée surdimensionnée et de la balancer n'importe comment, il n'a pas causé trop d'incidents. Décidément, Tamaki sait jouer les héros de dessin animé, quand il veut…

Mori a aussi eu beaucoup de succès en Vincent, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la perruque de cheveux longs… mais quand Honey, habillé en Yuffie, lui sautait sur le dos, on pouvait entendre les fangirls fondre.

2 à 1 pour Tamaki : Haruhi a accepté de porter le costume de Tifa, et même la fausse poitrine. (Tifa sans poitrine, ce n'est pas Tifa. Point final.) Elle a ainsi attiré une certaine clientèle masculine au Host Club, bien malgré elle. Kasanoda avait l'air d'une ampoule rouge illuminant un coin de la pièce…. Tamaki a essayé d'en profiter pour faire quelques trucs avec elle, mais elle lui a répliqué : « Retourne voir ta Aeris, toi ! » Il est reparti en pleurnichant et en heurtant quelques vases de porcelaine précieux avec son épée.

Mais le clou du spectacle, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, était les jumeaux, Kaoru faisant Kadaj et Hikaru, Sephiroth. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était deux frères aussi proches, dans le film, par contre… J'ai demandé à Renge pourquoi les filles aiment les hommes avec des cheveux aussi longs que Sephiroth. Elle m'a répliqué, en me regardant comme si j'étais un idiot : « Mais voyons, parce que c'est joliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

De mon côté, je faisais le Président Rufus, assis dans un fauteuil roulant (que les clientes adoraient déplacer pour me rendre service), bien caché sous un drap blanc, les cheveux blondis, un bandage sur l'œil. J'ai demandé à Renge pourquoi les filles aiment les hommes portant des bandages manifestement faux. Elle m'a répliqué, comme si j'étais un crétin : « Mais voyons, parce que c'est joliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

Ça m'apprendra à poser des questions idiotes.


	19. Chapter 19

Mardi le 23 janvier 20XX

Journée froide et grise.

Tamaki a eu l'air morose tout au long de la journée, il a même fallu qu'on l'empêche de faire pousser des champignons dans un coin sombre. Lorsqu'il est parti dans un autre coin en tenant son nounours brun et en suçant son pouce, je me suis décidé à aller lui tirer les vers du nez. (Comme il ne prenait pas de clientes, cette perte inutile de profits m'était insoutenable.)

Apparemment, sa grand-mère était venue le voir dans sa résidence secondaire, hier, chose qu'elle fait rarement. Elle était, lui avait-on dit, bien disposée (chose encore plus rare), jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Tamaki, encore coiffé à la Cloud. Le prenant pour un punk, elle n'aurait même pas pris la peine de l'engueuler et lui aurait simplement balancé quelques méchancetés de son ton si sec en le toisant de haut, avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Tamaki s'en veut d'avoir encore gâché ses chances de plaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu à sa grand-mère. Ça lui ressemble bien.

Mais même après m'avoir tout expliqué, il ne voulait pas sortir de son coin. Après l'avoir tiré un peu, sans succès, j'ai demandé à Mori de le soulever et de le traîner hors de là. Pas la peine que je me force trop pour Tamaki quand il est dans son état larvaire.

Durant l'après-midi, il s'est mis à neiger. Nous avons donc décidé d'aller jouer un peu dans la neige. Évidemment, les jumeaux ont commencé une bataille de boules de neige, et nous avons tous finis couverts de neige de la tête aux pieds, trempés, décoiffés et frigorifiés. Mais je crois que ça nous a tous fait du bien, surtout à Tamaki. (Même si les jumeaux ont profité de la confusion générale pour glisser pas mal de neige dans le col de son manteau.)

292 à 4 pour les tiroirs. Ma sœur commence sérieusement à se demander si l'armoire qu'elle m'a acheté ne réduit pas au lavage, au lieu des vêtements. Décidément, elle n'a rien de mieux à faire…


	20. Chapter 20

Mercredi le 24 janvier 20XX

Journée sombre et mystérieuse pour le Host Club.

Décidément, Haruhi est une jeune fille bien trop naïve. Elle n'a toujours rien compris. (Finalement, elle ferait une bonne héroïne de shojo manga.)

Nekozawa a attiré Haruhi dans son antre par une méthode qui m'échappe (peut-être en laissant une piste de sushis dispendieux par terre ?), dans le but de s'en servir pour un certain rituel compliqué visant à attirer le Grand Démon Félin dans cet univers.

Tamaki, persuadé que Haruhi allait servir de sacrifice vivant, a aussitôt vaincu sa peur de l'occulte et s'est aussitôt précipité vers l'antre de Nekozawa. Nous n'avons pas eu le chois de le suivre, avant qu'il ne fasse trop de bêtises. Et évidemment, nous avons dû le sortir de quelques pièges semés le long du chemin de l'antre de Nekozawa. La fosse aux crocodiles a été particulièrement pénible…

Une fois arrivés, après que les jumeaux aient immobilisé Nekozawa avec des projecteurs lumineux disco multicolores, Tamaki a bravé le cercle de chandelles magiques par terre, entourant Haruhi.

Évidemment, à force d'hésiter au-dessus des flammes, le pantalon de Tamaki a pris feu.

Je suis donc allé rejoindre Haruhi moi-même. Mais elle m'a affirmé que ça me lui dérangeait pas du tout de « jouer aux messes noires » et que Nekozawa lui avait juré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et qu'il n'avait besoin d'elle qu'à cause de circonstances astrologiques difficilement explicables.

Donc, au lieu de sauver Haruhi des griffes de Nekozawa, nous avons participé à l'invocation.

Après de longues formules magiques en latin médiéval, Nekozawa nous a fait placer en rond autour du cercle de chandelles à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait toujours Haruhi qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer un peu. Nous nous sommes tenus les mains : celle de Kaoru, à ma droite, était légèrement moite, et celle de Nekozawa était froide comme la mort. Puis nous avons répété longuement, en chœur, les mots suivants : « Kuro neko, akuma neko. »

Alors que je commençais à vraiment m'impatienter, il y eut soudain une explosion de fumée dans le cercle. Apparemment, Nekozawa aime les effets spéciaux…

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, nous avons pu voir, à la faible lumière des chandelles, Haruhi tenant un joli chaton noir dans ses bras. Honey voulut aussitôt le flatter, mais Nekozawa l'a retenu, alléguant qu'il s'agissait du Grand Démon Félin. Je ne sais pas si le chaton était un démon (et ça m'est plutôt égal), mais le problème fut qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Haruhi. Après avoir presque déchiré sa veste avec ses petites griffes, il grimpa sur son épaule et refusa de la laisser.

Haruhi est donc repartie avec le chaton. Il a eu un succès énorme parmi nos clientes – Honey semblait presque atteint dans sa fierté de mignon. Puis, Haruhi n'a pas eu le choix de le ramener à la maison. On dirait qu'elle s'y attache.. je crois même qu'elle l'a officiellement nommé « Akuma ». C'est Nekozawa qui en serait heureux…

J'espère que Ranka-chan ne va pas le chasser. Sinon, nous allons finir maudits par Nekozawa… pas que ça me dérange vraiment, mais ça risquerait de troubler Tamaki et il pourrait devenir encore plus crétin que s'habitude.

Je me demande juste pourquoi l'idée d'Haruhi avec des oreilles et une queue de chat ne me quitte pas depuis cet après-midi…


	21. Chapter 21

Jeudi le 25 janvier 20XX

Journée féline au Host Club.

Comme Akuma, le chaton qu'a adopté Haruhi (ou plutôt, le chaton qui a adopté Haruhi) a encore refusé de la quitter, même pendant les cours, elle s'est résignée à le trimballer partout sur son épaule. Cela a évidemment donné à Tamaki l'idée que nous devrions tout nous déguiser en chats aujourd'hui.

C'est donc avec des oreilles et queues de chats que nous avons accueilli nos clientes. L'idée était très bonne, j'aurais dû y penser avant… il faudrait essayer un autre animal, la prochaine fois… chien ? lapin ? petite souris ? Le Host Club va devenir une vraie ménagerie…

Il faudra quand même demander à Nekozawa un peu d'aide à propos d'Akuma, ça commence à devenir gênant pour Haruhi, et puis il laisse plein de poils partout et il déchire ses vêtements. Elle est quand même rentrée avec sans problème et sans trop se plaindre.

Il faisait froid aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ai-je encore besoin de subir les caprices de la météo ? Ouran ne pourrait donc pas avoir son propre climat artificiel ? (Ça ferait un bon contrat pour la compagnie familiale, ça… faudra que j'en glisse un mot à Tamaki, on ne sait jamais…)

293 à 4. Ça commence à devenir dérangeant, j'ai déjà pas mal de devoirs à faire et de leçons à apprendre…


	22. Chapter 22

Je sais, ça fait un bout que j'ai posté. Mais j'ai eu une panne d'internet, puis plein de travaux à faire... gomen nasai!

* * *

Lundi le 29 janvier 20XX

Week-end endiablé pour le Host Club.

Nekozawa a contacté Tamaki samedi dernier, lui affirmant l'imbécilité suivante: en fait, Akuma n'est pas le Grand Démon Félin. C'est Haruhi qui serait devenue l'incarnation du démon, et Akuma ne serait qu'un signe de son pouvoir démoniaque. Comme cette affirmation était ridicule, Tamaki l'a aussitôt crue, et il s'est évidemment mis en tête d'exorciser Haruhi.

Nous sommes donc allés chez elle. Nekozawa a refusé de collaborer avec nous pour ne pas mettre le démon en colère, mais il nous a donné des charmes de bénédiction qui puaient l'encens pour soi-disant nous protéger.

Haruhi nous a accueillis, le chat sur l'épaule. Après de nombreuses tentatives pour le déloger de là, qui valurent à Tamaki et aux jumeaux de nombreuses traces de griffes, ils ont décidé de passer à un autre plan. La pauvre Haruhi ne cessait de se demander ce qui se passait. Elle ne me semblait pas plus démoniaque que d'habitude…

Après que le pape eut définitivement refusé de venir au japon pour exorciser Haruhi, Tamaki s'est rabattu sur une grande prêtresse vivant au sommet d'une haute montagne entourée d'une épaisse forêt. Après le voyage, qui dura toute la nuit, on nous déposa par hélico au sommet de la montagne. Mais malgré tous les charmes de cette vieille folle décrépite, Akuma refusa de quitter Haruhi, et celle-ci ne montrait aucun changement non plus (à part de l'écoeurement plus marqué.)

Une fois de retour chez Haruhi, je me suis enfin décidé à appliquer mon plan : j'ai versé un seau d'eau froide sur Haruhi. Ça a fait fuir le chat aussitôt ! Et j'ai fait croire à Tamaki qu'il s'agissait d'eau bénite afin que lui et Nekozawa la laissent tranquille avec leurs exorcismes…

Par contre, on n'a pas retrouvé Akuma. Pourtant, nous étions dans la maison… peut-être une fenêtre ouverte…

Seul problème : l'eau froide a enrhumé Haruhi. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer et de se moucher, aujourd'hui…


	23. Chapter 23

Là c'est un des MES fantasmes de fan de Nekozawa.

* * *

Jeudi le 1er février 20XX

Journée élégante au Host Club.

Cosplay gothique aujourd'hui, en toute élégance, évidemment. Après tout, nous sommes de vrais aristocrates, non ?

Nous avons demandé un peu d'aide à Nekozawa pour la décoration. Chandelles noires, roses noires, rideaux noirs… je me demande presque comment les clientes nous ont repérés, avec nos vêtements sombres.

Renge sautait un peu partout, excitée. Elle était attifée d'une soubrette noire appartenant à je-ne-sais quel personnage obscur d'un jeu vidéo peu recommandable. Mais bon, au moins elle allait bien avec le décor, et comme elle cosplayait une bonne en soubrette, elle nous a servi le thé. Pour une fois, elle était vraiment utile…

Chose surprenante, les clientes ont voté pour moi pour le meilleur cosplay. Je suppose que les autres manquaient d'un peu de classe… moi j'ai ça dans le sang. Et puis ils ne savent pas bien porter le haut-de-forme.

Nekozawa est passé faire un tour pour vérifier l'ambiance (et pour tenter de vendre quelques poupées maléfiques) et il semblait étrangement satisfait. Avec l'insistance de Tamaki, et comme la pièce était sombre, il a accepté de quitter sa cape pour un costume gothique. C'était le costume de rechange de Tamaki, et comme ils font la même taille, il lui allait comme un gant.

J'ai donc été détrôné par Nekozawa. Pas comme si ça me faisait grand-chose. Il avait cependant l'air très gêné d'être le centre d'attraction à cause de son apparence. S'il n'avait pas cette tendance vers l'occulte, il serait un parfait solitaire mystérieux et sombre pour le Host Club…

Nekozawa est reparti rapidement, l'air troublé, après avoir remis sa perruque et sa cape. Je crois que les clientes étaient déçues, elles trouvaient qu'il « allait bien » avec Tamaki. Peut-être qu'il a des fans, maintenant, qui sait ?


	24. Chapter 24

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne disais pas grand chose sur les jumeaux dans cette fanfic. Alors cette semaine, j'ai décidé d'en mettre un peu plus! J'espère que vous aller apprécier!

* * *

Lundi le 5 février 20XX

Week-end glacial pour le Host Club.

Les jumeaux nous ont invités à passer le week-end chez eux. M'attendant à toutes sortes de pièges, j'ai voulu refuser, mais Tamaki m'a traîné par le bras, contre mon gré. Ainsi, les jumeaux nous ont tous emmenés… dans un chic hôtel de glace tenu par leur famille.

Après la surprise générale devant l'imposant château tout en glace, la question essentielle s'est posée : où est-ce qu'on se réchauffe ? Mais les jumeaux ont refusé de répondre à ce moment-là.

La journée s'est passée dehors, à faire de bonhommes de neige et autres enfantillages, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous totalement frigorifiés. Alors, finalement, nous sommes entrés dans l'hôtel de glace pour prendre un bon repas chaud.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les jumeaux nous ont expliqué l'attrape : les lits de l'hôtel sont faits de glace, et même s'ils sont couverts de fourrure, il faut y être au moins deux pour ne pas mourir de froid dans la nuit. Et aussitôt ils ont kidnappé Haruhi sous prétexte de la protéger du froid pendant la nuit.

Après un moment chaotique qui ressemblait vaguement à une bagarre, mais aussi à une course à obstacles et à la scène du balcon de Roméo et Juliette, Haruhi s'est finalement retrouvée avec Tamaki… et moi. J'étais là pour surveiller Tamaki, au cas où il se laisserait encore aller au S&M. Je suppose que Tamaki devait aussi me surveiller, après tout, il se prend encore pour son père…

Nous nous sommes donc entassés sur le lit de glace couvert de fourrure, Haruhi entre Tamaki et moi. Ce n'était pas trop inconfortable, juste… un peu frais. Ne voulant pas me quereller avec Tamaki, je me suis rapidement endormi. Je crois qu'ils en ont fait autant.

Je fus réveillé une première fois par Tamaki qui me secouait un peu. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Je me suis vaguement rendu compte que Haruhi, encore endormie, se serrait contre moi (et d'ailleurs bavait un peu sur ma chemise de nuit.) Je l'ai poussée dans les bras de Tamaki pour qu'il arrête de fumer des oreilles et je me suis rendormi.

Je fus réveillé une seconde fois par Haruhi, qui disait que c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Je me suis décidé à me lever, malgré les regards encore suspects et jaloux de Tamaki. Nous avons d'abord été rejoints à table par les jumeaux, qui avaient dormi ensemble comme d'habitude, puis par Mori portant un Honey encore sommeillant sur son dos. Honey s'est plaint du sommeil agité de Mori qui l'avait empêché de bien dormir. Mori avait l'air sincèrement affligé. C'est surprenant, je pensais qu'ils dormaient ensemble plus souvent… mais apparemment, ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis la fin de leur primaire.

Enfin, nous avons passé tout le dimanche dehors, à faire des activités hivernales. La marche en raquette en forêt, c'est plutôt amusant… enfin, ça l'est encore plus quand on a l'occasion de voir Tamaki se casser la figure à chaque deux pas !

Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle était contente que j'aie pris des couleurs. Ai-je l'air aussi pâle ?


	25. Chapter 25

Mardi le 6 février 20XX

Crise identitaire au Host Club.

Les jumeaux sont apparemment allés chez leur médecin de famille hier soir. Cependant, le médecin (il n'était pas de la compagnie familiale, ça doit expliquer son manque de tact) leur a affirmé que Kaoru faisait un millimètre de moins que Hikaru.

De là la GRAVE crise identitaire du pauvre Kaoru. Hikaru, de son côté, semblait entre la désolation et le sentiment de supériorité (la-la-lère-je-suis-le-plus-grand et autres.)

Ainsi, Kaoru a emprunté la technique tamakienne et il s'est réfugié dans un recoin sombre pour faire pousser des champignons. Alors que je revendais sa première récolte sur le marché européen (des shiitake de bonne qualité, 100 euros le kilo environ), Honey a tenté de l'appâter hors de son trou obscur avec un shortcake, sans succès. Puis Tamaki a tenté d'utiliser Haruhi comme appât, sans succès non plus – probablement à cause de manque de coopération de Haruhi qui a refusé d'enfiler un ensemble rose de pom-pom girl, le match est de 2 à 2.

Ensuite, tandis que je revendais la deuxième récolte (des portobello cette fois, encore plus rentables), Renge a poussé Kaoru dans les bras de son frère. Il a ainsi assuré son service auprès des clientes, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'a même pas touché à Hikaru.

J'ai demandé à celui-ci pourquoi il ne consolait pas son frère. Il m'a répondu que pour une fois, c'était un problème personnel et que le régler ne pourrait que rendre Kaoru plus fort. La petite larme à son œil durant ce discours a convaincu les clientes… mais le problème demeurait toujours.

Ainsi ils sont repartis chez eux. J'espère que les choses vont un peu se calmer…


	26. Chapter 26

Mercredi le 7 février 20XX

Les choses ne s'étaient toujours pas arrangées entre Kaoru et Hikaru. Le pauvre Kaoru était toujours aussi sombre ; par contre, il n'avait même plus la force de faire pousser des champignons et il se contentait d'habiter les coins ténébreux. Dommage, je ne pourrai pas renouveler le contrat avec le marché alimentaire…

Avant que Kaoru commence à lui-même moisir et à se décomposer, Haruhi s'est décidée à aller lui parler. Mais malgré ses paroles vraies et encourageantes et intelligentes et pleines de sensibilité dignes d'une bonne héroïne de manga shojo, il ne s'est pas remis de sa crise identitaire de liliputien.

La situation devenait désespérée. Hikaru commençait aussi à devenir sombre, dans un coin opposé à celui de son frère. Les émotions de l'un finissent généralement par rejoindre celles de l'autre…

Je me contentais d'observer la situation. Tamaki avait beau réquisitionner mon aide, je n'avais aucune idée. Je sais que Kaoru a tendance à avoir besoin de s'identifier au groupe et qu'il nous perçoit comme une famille, mais le problème était autre. Toutes mes notes et tous mes documents ne servaient à rien, il faut croire que je dois encore améliorer mon sens de l'observation…

Mori, à la surprise de tous, a décidé de tirer Kaoru hors de son coin et l'a posé à côté de Hikaru. Il les a jugés silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, les fixant intensément jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à fondre et que leurs yeux soient à moitié exorbités, puis il a lâché : « Vous avez tous les deux pas mal de chemin à faire » et il est parti, les laissant plantés là.

C'est vrai qu'à part Honey et Haruhi (mais ces deux-là ne comptent pas), ils sont les deux plus petits du host Club… mais cette réplique les a transformée en statues de sel. Un courant d'air a suffi pour qu'ils partent en poussière.

Je ne sais pas si ça règle vraiment le problème, mais Kaoru est resté scotché à Hikaru pendant tout le reste de la journée. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à se remettre en perspective, maintenant…

Une fois chez moi, j'ai pu finir ma tonne de travaux et de lectures. Ma sœur n'était pas là pour jouer avec les tiroirs, je crois qu'elle sortait avec un prétendant. Je me demande bien de quoi il peut avoir l'air… c'est peut-être un marchand de mobilier ? il faudra que je demande à mon père… hm… non.


	27. Chapter 27

Je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais, euh... je crois que ça suffit! XD

* * *

Vendredi le 10 février 20XX

Journée fluo au Host Club.

Après une journée d'absence au Club (pour une fois qu'on était tranquilles), les jumeaux ont fait un come-back fracassant : blouson rose bonbon, chemise jaune marqueur, lunettes de soleil mauve bionique, pantalons blancs serrés serrés serrés… et talons compensés de vingt centimètres. C'était donc la solution qu'ils avaient trouvé : adopter la mode disco afin d'avoir une excuse pour porter des chaussures à plateformes afin de tous nous dépasser.

Seulement, si les vêtements fluo en mettaient déjà plein la vue… leurs afros surpassaient tout ce que j'avais pu voir ou imaginer en termes de tape à l'œil ridicule. Même si je ne connais pas parfaitement la mode, et encore moins celle des années disco, je soutiens et je soutiendrai toujours qu'un afro ROUX est une chose immonde.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont eu un succès ÉNORME.

Non. Le pire dans tout ça, pour eux en tout cas, c'était que même avec des souliers pareils, ils ne dépassaient toujours pas Mori.

J'ai failli me laisser à aller à rire aujourd'hui. Il faut que je me contrôle…


	28. Chapter 28

Mercredi le 14 février 20XX

C'était la Saint-Valentin au Host Club. Comment oublier ce jour ?

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la salle de musique #3, nous avons été incapables d'ouvrir les portes. Comme elles étaient si bien bloquées que même les poignées ne tournaient plus, nous avons appelé du personnel d'entretien du collège pour tout décoincer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ont sorti la machinerie lourde qu'elles ont enfin cédé… laissant s'échapper des flots et des flots de petits paquets rouges, de cœurs roses et de fleurs.

Après avoir repêché Honey, qui avait été submergé par les cadeaux à un point tel qu'il avait failli se noyer, nous avons entrepris le classement des paquets. J'ai demandé l'aide de quelques experts-comptables ainsi que celle d'ouvriers d'entrepôt afin de tout dégager avant l'arrivée des clientes. Il a fallu empêcher les jumeaux de se servir des chariots-élévateurs, ils prévoyaient de faire une course dans les couloirs de l'école…

Finalement, après avoir dégagé tous les cadeaux et redécoré le local en rose et rouge, nous avons reçu les clientes. La journée allait être longue : les cours n'ont pas eu lieu à cause de la fête.

Les files de clientes voulant donner des cadeaux étaient si longues qu'elles prenaient trois couloirs de l'école. Tout était si répétitif, c'était difficile d'être imaginatif… je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu rester souriant pendant autant d'heures ; j'ai encore mal aux joues.

Enfin, après avoir vu toutes les clientes, nous avons pris un temps de repos bien mérité, puis nous avons enfilé des vêtements rouges divers pour assurer notre service auprès de nos plus fidèles clientes. La vision d'Haruhi en kimono d'hiver rouge cerise était particulièrement intéressante à regarder…

J'ai passé la soirée à faire le décompte des paquets. Je ne prends qu'une courte pause pour écrire ces lignes ; j'espère finir demain.


	29. Chapter 29

Jeudi le 15 février 20XX

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche et une bonne partie de la journée à y travailler intensément, j'ai réussi à classer tous les cadeaux, paquets, boîtes, bouquets, présents et cartes reçus hier.

C'est Haruhi qui a reçu le plus de choses, mais c'est Tamaki qui a eu le montant le plus élevé au niveau du prix des cadeaux. Je suis celui qui a reçu le plus de fleurs (ma répugnance pour le sucré est bien connue de mes fans), suivi de près par Mori. Les jumeaux ont reçu beaucoup de bibelots et de cosmétiques, et Honey a obtenu une quantité incroyable de gâteaux, chocolats… et de peluches. Évidemment.

Le cadeau le plus cher vient de Renge et est destiné au club : il s'agit d'un service d'argenterie de réception complet (des centaines de couverts en argent véritable) à notre effigie. C'est du très beau travail… ça sera utile pour le bal de demain, justement je me demandais quel service choisir…

L'événement le plus marquant du jour, pour moi, fut le déchirement de Honey : devant un chocolat en forme de lapinou, il ne pouvait se décider à le manger (du bon chocolat belge) ou à le garder (moulé en lapinou !) À force de le tenir dans ses mains en hésitant, le chocolat a fini par lui fondre dans les mains. Je crois qu'il en est marqué à vie…

Le bal de Saint-Valentin de demain demande une organisation folle, mais je ne regrette rien. Cette semaine est celle qui rapporte le plus au Host Club de toute l'année !


	30. Chapter 30

Vendredi le 16 février 20XX

Après avoir tout arrange avec les traiteurs, les pâtissiers, les décorateurs, les serveurs, les maîtres de cérémonie, les musiciens de l'orchestre de chambre, les techniciens de son, d'éclairage et de scène, les maquilleurs, les habilleurs, les nettoyeurs, les ouvriers, les artistes, Bisco Hatori et autres travailleurs indépendants qui ne me reviennent pas en tête… le bal de la Saint-Valentin du Ouran High School Host Club a pu commencer à temps !

Et pendant que je m'arrangeais avec tout ce monde, Tamaki essayait sans succès de faire enfiler une robe à frous-frous rose à Haruhi. Elle mène dorénavant le match de 3 à 2. Pour le bal, nous étions donc tous en complets blancs avec cravate rouge.

Après le repas somptueux, servi dans l'argenterie offerte par Renge il y a deux jours, nous avons commencé à danser avec les clientes, sous une pluie de pétales de roses rouges qui, miraculeusement, ne s'accumulaient pas par terre. (Je dis miraculeusement, mais tout est une question d'organisation et de logistique, de MA part bien sûr.)

Haruhi s'est plutôt améliorée à la valse, elle arrive très bien à mener et ses pas sont devenus naturels… mais il est dommage qu'elle n'arrive pas à danser quoique ce soir d'autre ! Je me demande s'il serait rentable de lui faire prendre des leçons…

Je suis rentré chez moi bien tard, portant l'odeur des roses dans mes cheveux et les parfums de toutes les clientes ayant dansé avec moi sur mes vêtements. J'ai pris une bonne douche tout à l'heure, et je vais bientôt me coucher.

Vivement le week-end.


	31. Chapter 31

Samedi le 17 février 20XX

Tamaki est venu me voir aujourd'hui pour que nous fassions nos devoirs ensemble. Malheureusement, il s'est mis à neiger fortement aujourd'hui, et le temps que nous relevions la tête de nos travaux, il y avait un mètre de neige au sol.

Il fut donc décidé que Tamaki passerait la nuit chez moi, en espérant que les routes soient déblayées demain.

Après avoir passé une partie de la soirée devant le foyer – parce que Tamaki a la lubie qu'une soirée neigeuse doit se passer près d'un foyer – en plus il a exigé une peau d'ours pour s'y allonger… on lui en a déniché une on ne sait où. Il a aussi insisté pour avoir un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve dans une grande tasse, une couverture de laine et un éclairage tamisé. J'avais presque peur qu'il ne lui vienne des idées romantiques, mais il s'est contenté de regarder les flammes en buvant son chocolat, tandis que je lisais quelques notes de cours.

Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il se tient aussi calmement (et ça, c'est seulement quand il le veut bien !) J'essaie de ne pas trop y faire attention quand cela se produit.

Il est parti tout à l'heure dans la chambre d'amis. J'espère que demain je ne me réveillerai pas d'une façon étrange – ou trop tôt. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais…


	32. Chapter 32

Dimanche le 18 février 20XX

Il m'énerve.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé pour la première fois, c'était parce que Tamaki me serrait contre lui si fort que je me sentais incapable de respirer (ce qui explique justement mon réveil.)

Je l'ai donc botté hors de chez moi. Tant pis s'il était encore en pyjama et qu'il faisait -40 degrés ! Puis je suis retourné me coucher et j'ai dormi tranquillement jusqu'à midi. Enfin la paix.

Mais pourquoi fait-il ça à chaque fois qu'il dort chez moi ? Il prétend ne pas s'en rendre compte et ne pas comprendre plus que moi…

Il m'énerve.


	33. Chapter 33

J'ai l'impression que ça fait un million d'années que je n'ai pas posté! Désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot! Pour compenser, voilà un truc vraiment con et délirant!

* * *

Vendredi le 23 février 20XX

Semaine très chargée pour le Host Club.

Après que Tamaki ait failli se noyer dans le bol d'eau du chien, il a décidé de s'exiler au Sahara et d'y vivre en ermite pour une durée indéterminée. J'ai donc dû le taper vigoureusement derrière le crâne pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. La semaine d'examens nous occupant tous beaucoup, nous avons réduit légèrement les activités du host Club et les séances de massages quotidiennes de Tamaki.

À part cet incident, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose d'intéressant. Oh, il y a bien eu la soirée à la patinoire où Honey a failli se faire trancher les doigts ; le déjeûner au lit servi par Haruhi déguisée en soubrette (4 à 3) parce qu'elle a perdu un pari stupide avec Tamaki ; l'explosion de moe quand Tetsuya Sendo a avoué publiquement ses sentiments pour Kasanoda (il a fallu éponger le jus de fangirl partout) ; la « blessure » d'Usa-chan qui a déboulé les escaliers (je ne savais pas que Mori était aussi doué en couture) ; le portefeuille de Haruhi égaré, retrouvé dans la gueule d'un chat errant juché en haut d'un arbre ; l'arrivée du Père Noël ; la fumée mauve suspecte émanant du cours de chimie des jumeaux qui a envahi la moitié du campus ; le retour de Superman ; une séance de lecture de shojo mangas prolongée imposée par Renge ; une dizaine d'examens ; un bain de chocolat qui semblait plutôt être de la boue ; trois discussions inutiles avec mon père et deux mots échangés avec mes frères.

Pas grand-chose, vraiment.


	34. Chapter 34

Dimanche le 25 février 20XX

Comme il s'était mis en tête de faire voyager Haruhi hors du Japon – alors que nous étions en pleine visite à Nagano pour des raisons qui m'échappent encore – Tamaki a voulu lui faire prendre une photo pour un passeport. Après qu'elle eut refusé diverses perruques, la photo fut prise dans le plus grand désordre. 125 069 yens de dommages chez le photographe. Au moins les jumeaux ont appris qu'une lentille d'appareil photo est une chose fragile, coûteuse et non-inflammable.


	35. Chapter 35

Mardi le 27 février 20XX

Visite au musée pour le Host Club. Pour tout Ouran, en fait.

L'école a fait venir quelques-unes des plus grandes œuvres d'art occidental pour notre culture personnelle, et les a exposés dans un pavillon bâti expressément pour cette occasion.

Les gardiens ont dû chasser les jumeaux vingt fois de sur le Penseur de Rodin (heureusement qu'il est en marbre), dix fois de devant la Joconde (à force de tirer la langue devant elle ils auraient pu postillonner dessus) et quarante fois de la salle d'Andy Warhol. Je crois que si on les avait laissés faire, ils y auraient passé la nuit…

Tamaki s'est fait jeter hors du musée au bout de quinze minutes. Ça lui apprendra à s'habiller en toge blanche sous prétexte d'imiter les statues grecques. Dire qu'il avait eu tellement hâte à cette sortie…

Honey semblait fasciné par les tableaux rococo, alors que Mori aimait mieux les impressionnistes. Ils se sont isolés dans un coin et ont eu (je crois) un long débat artistique. C'était inattendu. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun des deux ait convaincu l'autre… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils ne s'accorderaient pas à ce niveau.

Haruhi m'a demandé ce que je préférais. Le classicisme de Louis XIV, évidemment ! La forme d'art la plus royale jamais créée !

Lorsque je lui ai retourné la question, Haruhi m'a répondu qu'elle n'y connaissait rien et qu'une seule visite ne suffirait pas à combler son manque de connaissances artistiques. Pourtant, je l'ai vue passer beaucoup de temps à rigoler dans la salle de Dalì. J'essaierai d'y songer pour son prochain anniversaire…

Ma sœur était encore absente ce soir. Elle a effectivement un nouveau fiancé ! je n'ai pas pu le voir encore… Peut-être demain.


	36. Chapter 36

Délire perso. Faut pas taper.

* * *

Lundi le 6 mars 20XX

Moi qui pensais passer ma semaine de relâche tranquillement, il a fallu que Tamaki vienne encore ruiner mes plans…

Il m'a pris au piège dans ma chambre, hier soir, alors que j'étais tranquillement en train d'étudier. Après que la cage de métal me soit tombée dessus, m'empêchant de fuir, il est apparu dans un grand nuage de fumée. Lorsque la brune violette scintillante s'est dissipée, j'ai pu voir Tamaki dans un costume ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un joker de jeu de cartes, qui riait presque diaboliquement. Puis je me suis évanoui. La fumée devait contenir un produit spécial, je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas affecté Tamaki… probablement parce que même le plus amortissant de somnifères ne pourrait pas l'arrêter…

Je me suis donc réveillé à bord du air jet privé des Suou, en direction de l'Amérique. J'ignore encore quelle est notre direction précise, puisque Tamaki lui-même ne l'a pas encore décidée. Il est actuellement en train de jouer avec un tas de dépliants publicitaires pour différentes villes Nord-américaines.

Les autres membres du Host Club ont l'air aussi découragés et désespérés que moi. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Tamaki s'est tant dépêché pour faire faire la photo du passeport d'Haruhi : les vacances approchaient…

On dirait que Tamaki accroche les dépliants sur un panneau de liège… je me demande ce qu'il prépare encore…

Les jumeaux baillent dans un coin… il va falloir les surveiller, ces deux-là… et Honey, sur les genoux de Mori, qui se plaint d'avoir faim… ça commence très mal.

Tamaki a pris une fléchette de dards. Ne me dites pas que…

Après avoir manqué son lancer une dizaine de fois… la fléchette finit par piquer le dépliant de la ville de… Québec.

Voilà une autre raison de détester les jeux de hasard…

Le Host Club se dirige donc vers la ville de Québec, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !


	37. Chapter 37

Bah j'ai compris une chose: écrire une fanfic de Host Club en écoutant du Calmando Qual, ça se fait pas. Enfin, presque pas.

Je me suis bien amusée à décrire le Québec...

* * *

Mardi le 7 mars 20XX 

Host Club version québécoise.

Je crois que Haruhi était quelque peu découragée d'apprendre que son premier voyage hors du Japon allait être au Québec. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'était le Québec. Après quelques suppositions incongrues des jumeaux (Kaoru :« Le Québec, ça se mange, non ? » Hikaru : « Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose qu'on met sur ses toasts le matin ! » Kaoru : « Ah, je pensais que c'était une sorte de plante aquatique bleue à pois orange… » Hikaru : « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une sous-espèce d'antilope sud-africaine ? » Kaoru : « Si ça se mange aussi sur des toasts, pourquoi pas… ? »), nous avons fini par trouver la réponse dans un atlas spécialement apporté par Tamaki.

Donc, le Québec est une région francophone de cet immense pays qu'est le Canada. L'hiver y est rude, l'été y est brûlant et le seul avantage de cette région est qu'on y mange un peu mieux qu'aux Etats-Unis. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, à part des arbres, ce qui n'est déjà pas mal, et quelques restes d'architecture coloniale française, mais les ruines historiques ne m'intéressent pas.

Après une escale à Iqualuit que je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer, nous avons fini par arriver dans la belle ville de Québec… en pleine nuit. Avant de faire assassiner Tamaki par Honey et Mori, qui semblaient pourtant particulièrement disposés, j'ai pris quelques suites dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux en ville, appelé un taxi pour qu'il nous y emmène et fait transporter les valises préparées par Tamaki là-bas aussi. Mon anglais était rouillé, mais je suis parvenu à me faire comprendre malgré tout. J'espère que le français de Tamaki ne l'est pas trop…

Je suis enfin seul dans ma suite, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquillement. J'espère que demain ne viendra jamais, du moins, pas avant au moins neuf heures.


	38. Chapter 38

Mercredi le 8 mars 20XX

Journée incompréhensible pour le Host Club.

Après que Tamaki ait OSÉ essayer de me lever à sept heures du matin, j'ai fini par me lever à la douce et écœurante odeur d'un petit déjeuner de crêpes engluées de sirop d'érable. Mais comme c'était Haruhi qui venait me le porter, je l'ai quand même avalé. De toute façon, j'avais besoin de toutes mes forces… pour massacrer Tamaki de mes mains propres.

Malheureusement, l'occasion de le faire ne s'est pas présentée. Il était si excité et fébrile que ses mouvements devenaient difficiles à percevoir à l'œil nu, j'ai donc préféré attendre le moment propice.

Après qu'il nous ait tous accroché un appareil photo numérique à gros objectif au cou – pour faire plus « Japonais touristes », nous sommes donc allés explorer le Vieux-Québec. C'est plutôt joli, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Pas assez… comment dire… pas assez _riche_ à mon goût. La seule personne ayant l'air de s'amuser – à part Tamaki qui photographiait tout, jusqu'aux traces laissées par les mouettes sur les statues – était Haruhi. C'est vrai que pour elle, c'est un grand changement du Japon, et c'est sa première fois…

Après avoir exploré quelques jolis sites indiqués dans la brochure durant toute la journée, nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel, totalement exténués et transis de froid. Voici donc mes impressions du Québec :

1.Les manteaux japonais les plus jolis ne sont pas les mieux adaptés à ce climat polaire.

2.Le français de Tamaki est incompréhensible pour les québécois, et mon mauvais anglais est davantage adapté.

3.Les filles y sont aussi fangirlistes qu'au Japon.

Le reste a bien peu d'importance.


	39. Chapter 39

Faut pas chercher à comprendre. C'est de ma faute et celle des fangirls d'Animorency.

* * *

Jeudi le 9 mars 20XX

Journée montréalaise pour le Host Club.

Comme notre départ d'avion a été prévu pour Montréal, pour ce soir, nous y sommes allés dès le matin.

Le Québec est une chose étrange, quasi-incompréhensible, un peu sale, mais pas trop méchante. Mais Montréal…

Montréal ne nous a pas compris.

Plus jamais le Host Club ne pourra remettre les pieds sur le territoire canadien sans une surveillance constance d'au moins cinq gardes du corps. Vingt pour Mori.

Je frissonne rien qu'à penser à Montréal. Je suis heureux d'être dans un avion confortable et de m'en être sorti vivant, avec mes amis.

Je crois que Haruhi ne remettra plus jamais les pieds hors du Japon, et que son paseport va pourrir au fond d'un tiroir.


	40. Chapter 40

Dimanche le 11 mars 20XX

Après m'être finalement remis de mon aventure québécoise, j'ai passé une journée assez tranquille. Tamaki est venu s'excuser, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer chez moi, de peur qu'il recommence avec ses bêtises. Il a laissé un énorme bouquet de fleurs à mon intention, et un autre à ma sœur, par politesse.

J'ai aussi reçu une dizaine d'appels de Ranka-chan. On dirait qu'il se refuse à croire que sa fille ait été emmenée au Canada. Comme je lui ai déjà fait un rapport sur notre voyage au moins douze fois, maintenant je ne réponds plus et j'ai coupé la sonnerie pour ne pas devenir fou. J'en profite pour faire mes devoirs et étudier tranquillement : l'école recommence demain. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi hâte de retourner à Ouran…

Ma sœur a encore passé la soirée avec son nouveau petit ami. À cause du voyage, j'ai manqué les présentations officielles à la famille, j'espère pouvoir le voir le plus rapidement possible. Il a intérêt à être à la hauteur… mais s'il sort encore avec ma sœur ce soir, après que mon père l'ait vu, je suppose que c'est le cas.


	41. Chapter 41

Mardi le 13 mars 20XX

Retour à l'école tranquille pour le Host Club. C'était dans l'intérêt de Tamaki…

Les deux derniers jours n'ont pas connu d'événement notable, à part la soudaine dépendance de Honey pour le sirop d'érable. Décidément, il trouve toujours le moyen d'augmenter le coût de ses gâteaux… Mais comme les clientes ont apprécié la substance gluante, collante et sucrée, je suppose que c'est bien ainsi. Mais si Honey continue, il faudra envisager un sevrage du sirop d'érable afin de le faire revenir à ses traditionnels shortcakes aux fraises… graduellement, il va sans dire.

Les clientes nous ont assailli de questions à propos du Québec ; nous avons décidé de raconter, d'un commun accord, que cette province est un lieu magnifique, magique, idyllique, enchanteur, superbe, merveilleux… et qu'il était bien dommage qu'elles n'aient pu nous accompagner (ces remarques accompagnées de prises de mains et de regards embués de larmes alors que des décors de shojo manga surgissaient du néant.)

Je passe actuellement la soirée (et je sens que je vais probablement y passer une bonne partie de la nuit) à préparer le White Day. Vu la montagne de cadeaux que nous avons reçus cette année, la compensation sera particulièrement difficile ! Évidemment, comme d'habitude, nous allons payer « en nature », mais même ce type de paiement doit être à la mesure du Host Club.

Je dois retourner à cette préparation. Le White Day est l'un des jours les plus importants de l'année pour le Club.

C'est difficile d'être le roi de l'ombre…

Vivement demain. Ou plutôt après-demain. Demain, ce sera l'enfer.


	42. Chapter 42

Putain que je peux m'amuser en écrivant cette fic...

* * *

Mercredi le 14 mars 20XX

White Day pour le Host Club.

Le blanc était de mise aujourd'hui: rideaux blancs, murs blancs, roses blanches dans des vases de porcelaine blanche poses sur des tables couvertes de nappes blanches… Et Bien sûr, pour nous les Hosts, des habits blancs soigneusement coupés.

Ce fut une journée bien remplie et peu rentable (j'ai horreur de cela, c'était difficile de garder le sourire) puisque nous rendions les cadeaux de la Saint-Valentin à l'aide de nos services.

Encore une fois, les lignes d'attente des clientes bloquaient les couloirs de l'école. Je ne compte plus le nombre de mains que j'ai eu à baiser, de cheveux à caresser, de fonds pastel de shojo manga, de paires de joues rougies après m'être légèrement approché…

Petit incident : le dispositif permettant la légère et constante chute de pétales de roses, de petits confettis blancs et de brillants a surchauffé et explosé. Résultat, la pièce a été ensevelie de blanc. Après la tempête blanche qui a duré cinq bonnes minutes, nous en avions jusqu'en haut des genoux.

Nous avons donc dû passer une heure à patauger dans les pétales de roses. Petit plus : les clientes ont trouvé cela très romantique. Petits moins : c'est plutôt fatigant à la longue, et la moitié de la nourriture est devenue inconsommable à cause des brillants et des confettis collés dessus. Bref, j'étais bien heureux quand les concierges ont fini de ramasser tout ce blanc. Tamaki a ainsi quitté ses ridicules raquettes. Il faudra que je pense à faire acheter un meilleur appareil à pétales…

À part cet incident et le grand achalandage, la journée s'est bien passée. Je continue néanmoins de haïr ce type de journée déficitaire…


	43. Chapter 43

Jeudi le 15 mars 20XX

Journée tranquille au Host Club. Nous étions tous plus ou moins fatigues à cause d'hier.

J'ai enfin pu apercevoir le fiancé de ma sœur, sans toutefois le rencontrer officiellement. Il est assez joli, mais… non, en fait, il est trop joli. Je pourrais même dire qu'il est jolie. Avec ses cheveux longs et soyeux comme la soie, ses grands yeux brillants, sa taille mince et ses vêtements délicats, il avait l'air d'une femme à côté de ma sœur, qui n'a pourtant rien de bien masculin. C'est troublant. Il bat Ranka-chan en claquant des doigts. Son visage me rappelle quelqu'un… j'attends toujours les présentations officielles.

Mon père a tout de même consenti à me parler ce bishonen efféminé. Il l'a présenté à ma sœur, donc ce n'est pas une vraie histoire d'amour, même s'ils ont quand même l,air de bien s'entendre… Sa famille aurait de l'influence dans le monde du spectacle… se pourrait-il que… ?


	44. Chapter 44

J'ai piqué une idée à presKunange, là!

* * *

Samedi le 17 mars 20XX

Après avoir sérieusement envisage la possibilité que le fiancé de ma sœur soit le frère jumeau caché de Gackt, j'ai enfin découvert la réelle identité de ce bishonen effeminé : il vient de la famille Amakusa et il est le frère aîné de Beni-Bara.

Cette situation est tout simplement intolérable. Inadéquate. Abjecte.

J'ai essayé d'en glisser un mot, mais il semblerait que son attirance pour le prestige des Amakusa soit trop fort pour que mes arguments aient de la force. Je DOIS parler à ma sœur demain.

C'est une question de vie ou de mort.


	45. Chapter 45

Oui, je sais, c'est très court. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard et j'en pâtis.

* * *

Dimanche le 18 mars 20XX

Après avoir discuté avec ma soeur, j'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante : elle aime les vrais hommes, musclés et testostéroniens, et Yuki Amakusa (nom complet de son fiancé) est incapable de la satisfaire à ce niveau. En fait, elle ne le déteste pas, le voyant comme un ami (et je dirais même une amie), mais l'idée du mariage avec un être aussi maigre lui semble être une aberration. Mais, évidemment, père ne l'entend pas de cette oreille…

Je dois mettre en œuvre tous les moyens possibles afin de ne pas me retrouver avec un Amakusa dans la famille… je refuse l'idée que Benio soit dans la famille. Cela provoquerait, tout simplement, un conflit international.

Et Tamaki ne me le pardonnerait jamais.


	46. Chapter 46

Lundi le 19 mars 20XX

Journée de réflexion intense au Host Club.

J'y ai invité ma sœur, afin qu'elle devienne une cliente officielle du Club. Elle a semblé surprise d'y trouver Haruhi (après tout, lorsqu'elle est venue chez moi à Noël, elle portait des vêtements un peu plus féminins), mais elle n'a rien dit et elle est même devenue sa cliente. Comme je lui ai demandé de le faire, elle lui a confié son problème avec Yuki Amakusa.

Aussitôt, Tamaki, dont l'oreille était devenue géante en entendant cette affirmation, a déclaré que cette situation était intolérable, qu'une cliente du Host Club devait être heureuse et non aux prises avec un fiancé qu'elle n'aime pas – et qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'un membre de SON club ait un quelconque lien avec la vedette du Zuka Club. Jusqu'à présent, mon plan marchait à la perfection. Pour une fois, je désirais véritablement l'intervention de Tamaki…

Il fallait donc trouver un plan afin d'empêcher le mariage entre ma sœur et Amakusa. Les jumeaux ont proposé un kidnapping en bonne et due forme, mais elle a refusé, parce que Yuki est quand même son ami et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive de mal. Après avoir épluché diverses idées (supplications aux deux familles, invocations du dieu de la masculinité afin de donner quelques hormones mâles à Yuki, intervention d'un cavalier noir à la cérémonie de mariage, autre proposition par un fiancé plus intéressant, etc.) nous n'avons finalement rien trouvé de valable et de réalisable.

Nous allons donc inviter Yuki Amakusa au Host Club, demain. Comme il n'est pas trop chaud à l'idée de ce mariage non plus, il acceptera certainement de collaborer avec nous.


	47. Chapter 47

Je sais, ça m'a pris du temps pour continuer! Mais j'ai commencé des cours de japonais qui me bouffent tout mon temps, et ma confection de cosplays me bouffe le peu de temps libre qui me reste. Mais je vais essayer de poster des trucs, même si c'est court, au moins pour conclure cette fic... alors je devrais poster au moins un ou deux chapitres par semaine.

Encore désolée pour le gouffre temporel (à ce niveau, c'est plus un retard...)

* * *

Mardi le 20 mars 20XX

La visite de Yuki Amakusa au Host Club fut comme l'explosion d'une bombe. Son bishiness androgyne absolu a plu à la plupart de nos clientes, qui ont submergé le pauvre « garçon ». On ne sait trop comment, lorsqu'il a fini par émerger, il portait l'uniforme de l'école et une couronne de reine.

Nous avons fini par l'isoler pour éviter d'autres incidents et nous avons discuté. Ma sœur est arrivée plus tard et a aidé à l'élaboration du plan final qui, selon Tamaki, permettra d'éviter le mariage et, selon moi, finira en un fiasco total. Mais la situation est urgente, et n'importe quel plan fera l'affaire : mon père commence déjà à préparer les invitations avec ma mère. Il faut agir avant qu'il n'envoie les invitations…


	48. Chapter 48

Non mais avouez, quand je m'y mets... ça fait une page sur Word, ce truc! J'attends les applaudissements, là...

* * *

Mercredi le 21 mars 20XX

Aujourd'hui, le plan de rejet de Yuki Amakusa de ma famille fut executé. Ce fut un cauchemar du début à la fin et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à revivre un tel traumatisme de toute ma vie. Je croyais être immunisé, à force de côtoyer Tamaki, mais décidément, celui-ci ne cessera jamais de me surprendre… pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

5h00 : Pour des raisons obscures, Tamaki est très matinal quand il s'agit de plans foireux. Je ne me suis pas levé à cette heure, par contre, ma sœur et Yuki ont accepté de le faire et de se rendre à la maison de Haruhi pour compléter la première étape du plan. Encore une fois, j'avais pu nous assurer la collaboration de Ranka-chan. Il a ainsi habillé Yuki avec l'uniforme des bonnes de la maison. Cela lui allait particulièrement bien… un peu trop bien, même.

8h00 : Haruhi et Yuki se sont présentés à ma résidence, les deux portant donc l'uniforme des bonnes, petit bonnet compris. Évidemment, les jumeaux n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de prendre quelques photos de Haruhi en passant. Ils se sont infiltrés grâce à mon aide, déjouant les divers systèmes d'alarme de la maison.

9h00 : Suivant le plan, Yuki est allé porter le petit-déjeuner à mon père, au lit. Celui-ci ne l'a absolument pas reconnu.

Tout au long de la journée, nous nous sommes arrangés pour que ce soit Yuki qui serve mon père, que ce soit dans son bureau, au dîner, pour ses sorties… jusqu'à ce que celui-ci remarque, peu à peu, que tout d'abord il s'agissait toujours de la même personne à son service, chose inhabituelle, puis qu'il remarque, enfin… LA différence.

Lorsque la petite ampoule s'est allumée, mon père a piqué une légère crise de colère… contre Tamaki qu'il a repéré en train d'espionner dans un coin (la flèche orange qui clignotait au-dessus de lui n'aidait pas vraiment pour la discrétion). Puis il m'a longuement sermonné, j'ai même eu droit à quelques gifles… et finalement il est tombé sur Yuki.

En fait il n'a pas osé l'engueuler vraiment. Yuki lui a sorti un air si parfaitement mignon que le beam de cuteness qui en a résulté a tétanisé mon père sur place. Puis, après quelques explications balbutiantes, mon père a fini par demander à Yuki pourquoi il s'était habillé en femme toute la journée. Yuki a répondu, et je cite de mémoire : « Parce que ça me va mieux comme ça, non ? »

Le deuxième beam de cuteness après cette affirmation fut dévastateur. Mon père peut se compter heureux de s'en être sorti indemne. Finalement, ayant réalisé que la robe de mariage de ma sœur irait mieux à Yuki qu'à elle, il s'est décidé à annuler les fiançailles entre les deux. Il a même tout arrangé avec les Amakusa.

Donc, ma journée en résumé :

Plus : Je n'aurai pas Benio dans la famille.

Moins : Je me demande si mon père n'envisage pas de me renier de la famille.


	49. Chapter 49

ça fait longtemps que j'avais écrit ça, mais je ne l'avais pas posté... gomen!

C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, soit dit en passant.

* * *

Dimanche le 1er avril 20XX

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on appelle cette journée le « Poisson d'avril ». Sérieusement. Au Host Club, c'est plutôt la journée où les jumeaux se déchaînent. Le point positif, cette année, est que les clientes n'ont pas eu à subir leurs attaques de farces de mauvais goût. Le point négatif est que ce sont tous les Hosts qui ont subi leurs blagues… chez eux.

Donc, les pétards dans tous les coins de la maison, les poissons accrochés au dos de tous mes domestiques et à toutes mes chemises (de vrais poissons, pour la plupart), les cordes tendues par terre, TOUT leur sera facturé selon les dommages causés. Le montant touche les centaines de milliers de yens.

Tamaki a été le plus touché par les « poissons d'avril » des jumeaux. Il m'a appelé, en larmes, apparemment terré dans un coin sombre. Je n'ai pas compris ses explications, mais je crois qu'il en a pour quelques temps à s'en remettre. Honey a aussi semblé fortement traumatisé par le sel à la place du sucre dans ses gâteaux du jour.

Au moins les choses seront calmes demain. Les examens approchent…


	50. Chapter 50

Dernier chapitre! Finito!

50, c'est un beau chiffre pour finir, je trouve! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration, ni de temps, alors ça a beaucoup tardé, et je suis désolée. Beaucoup de gens ont lu cette fic et ont dû se lasser de m'attendre, j'en suis consciente et je m'excuse.

En ce moment je suis pas mal déprimée et ça paraît dans ce chapitre, pas trop je l'espère. C'est pas évident de faire une conclusion qui a l'air sérieuse sur un délire!

Enfin, merci à tous les reviewers/euses, merci à ceux qui ont attendu la fin de cette fic, merci à ceux qui l'ont découverte sur le tard et qui n'ont pas attendu... et puis c'est ça, bonne lecture!

* * *

Dimanche le 1er juillet 20XX

Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à ce journal. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'abandonne cette habitude dangereuse. Si l'on se rend compte que je peux me livrer aussi facilement, si quelqu'un venait à lire ce journal, malgré le coffre-fort blindé où il est rangé, le garde en faction 24 heures sur 24, l'ouverture avec utilisation d'empreintes digitales, empreinte rétinienne et test de classification vocale, pièges dans l'aération et tigres dans un précipice à la moindre erreur… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Déjà, hier, j'ai surpris ma sœur à faire le ménage dans le coffre-fort. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est rendu – ni pourquoi elle a trouvé qu'il serait utile d'y passer le plumeau – mais une chose est certaine : il n'y a plus aucun endroit sûr aujourd'hui.

J'abandonne donc l'écriture de ce journal. De toute façon, avec la vie trépidante du Host Club, je n'avais même plus le temps de m'y consacrer. Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écrit, tant d'aventures ce sont produites qu'il faudrait écrire un roman plutôt qu'un journal. Ça ou bien faire une série en dessin animé. Ma vie est bien trop absurde pour qu'un roman soit une chose imaginable.

Donc une série animée. Les aventures de Kyouya… non.

Mon père aurait honte de moi. Plutôt les aventures du Host Club.

Au fond je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ces choses. Je suis sûre que Renge est déjà en train de produire un anime à notre sujet. Je me demande si ça se vendrait…

Je me sens un peu idiot en ce moment, en train d'écrire dans ce journal en me disant que je n'ai plus le temps pour ces choses. Je dois avouer que cela me fait du bien. Mais je crois que l'écriture des dossiers des gens autour de moi est un travail bien plus important. Ce qui me fait du bien ou non ne compte pas.

C'est l'été et je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Le Host Club fait partie de ma vie, que je le veuille ou non. Tamaki me harcèlera toujours, les jumeaux seront toujours aussi moqueurs, Honey mangera toujours le budget en gâteaux, Mori sera toujours non loin dans l'ombre, et Haruhi me regardera avec ses grands yeux bruns en se demandant si elle va s'en sortir cette fois. Et je serai le Président de l'ombre, veillant sur toutes choses.

Je vais arrêter de me livrer à ce journal. Peut-être qu'un jour, je me livrerai à une personne proche de moi, au Host Club. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, au fond ? en autant qu'on ne s'ennuie pas.

Adieu donc, petit journal. Je vais quand même te garder près de moi, c'est plus sûr que le plus sûr des coffres.


End file.
